espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chechnya
History Chechen War for Independence -''' On February 6th, 2016, the war for a free Chechnya began. There were two main sides in this bloody conflict. The Pro-Russian regional government and a heavily funded/supported Chechen left-wing political party, OTPP. The Russian forces were matched with the rebels in both numbers and gear. This lead to a prolonged and stagnant war for a near two years. However, in early December of 2018 a successful spearhead was launched into the Russian-held city of Grozny. After a fierce two weeks of house-to-house fighting the governmental forces surrendered and victory was handed to the OTPP. 'The Following Days -' A new president was democratically elected and set into office soon after the battle for Grozny had taken place. Though most of the people knew that the OTPP had rigged elections for their candidate, there were no complaints. The war ended and Chechnya was finally free. However this sentiment did not last long. The communist party was given full authority on matters of law by the newly elected leader and became an integral part of Chechen daily life. The soldiers who had bravely fought and survived the conflict began a recruitment campaign. Most of their equipment destroyed during the war was replenished in the captured Russian facilities. They set to the mountains to begin construction of military infrastructure where they could grown undisturbed. 'A Change in Leadership -' October 2nd, 2019. The people of Chechnya had endured near a year under the rule of the communist party. They had grown accustom to executions and constant propaganda boasting their accomplishments. Though the country had grown in wealth the cost far outweighed the benefits. Chechen armed forces under leadership of General Khalim Adla were ordered to seize the capital city of Grozny and removed all members of the OTPP including the president from positions of power. Internal forces were able to accomplish this goal with minimal bloodshed in just two days, leading to a successful coup of the Chechen government. (More to come.) Chechen Military Structure Chechen Army (CA) The Chechen Army makes up around 80,000-90,000 men of the entire Chechen military. Being the bulk of the nations forces it's made up of many different sub-branches. They are fairly irregular and have little military training. They also have yet to see much conflict since reorganization of the military and are currently used in a defensive manner. Chechen Specialized Forces (CSF) The Chechen special forces make up roughly 10,000 of the 103,000 men in the military. They receive the best equipment available and have quite a bit of training thanks to foreign volunteers. This branch consists of four main groups and has seen the most combat. - '''1st Grozny Shock Corps - Chechen Scout Battalion ''' - '''Mountaineer Brigade - Chechen Airborne Brigade Department of the Interior/отдел внутренних дел (овд) Internal forces consisting of veterans from the war for independence, numbering 3,000 men. They are afforded the full access of weapons and vehicles to maintain the peace on Chechen soil. Their methods are rather ruthless however extremely effective at combating criminal elements. They also garrison the mountain fortresses, as well as provide protection as personal bodyguard to General Adla. Diplomatic Relations Soon... Category:Factions Category:Active Factions Category:V9 Factions